Defying The Gods/Part 5
Glovey: Uhm Dreamy, what’s he saying? Dreamy: I really don’t know… The alien takes the device from Glovey and messes with it as he continues running his voice until it turns into a communicator allowing anyone near the device to be understood. Alien: There, that should make it work. Dreamy: Hey! You can speak Smurf! Alien: Of course I can. Weren’t you two Smurfing to what I was Smurfing a while ago? I was Smurfing that we may need to stop and refuel the ship before Smurfing back to your village. The crystals that power this ship are Smurfing out of energy. Glovey: What gives these crystals power? Alien: Well, nothing really. I just need to find a planet that has these crystals to get some more fresh batches. Dreamy sees a light flashing button from the ship. Dreamy: Hey, I think something’s going on with your ship. The alien presses the blinking button and a screen appears and another alien appears on the screen. Dreamy: Huh? It’s a sweef! Sweef: Hello travelers! We are in need of assistance! Can you read me? Dreamy: I remember you! It’s me, Dreamy! I sent you a letter. Sweef: I remember you too! Long time no see friend. We are in need of assistance. Dreamy: As are we… Glovey: We’re looking for energy crystals that can power our vessel. Sweef: Our planet has plenty of energy crystals. You’re welcome to help yourselves to them if you could and help us deal with out crisis. Glovey: Let’s go then. Alien: That was convenient. The space vessel is seen heading to an orange looking planet. Glovey, Dreamy, and the Alien are all seen leaving the vessel as they walk onto the surface of the red planet. Dreamy: That’s one step for a Smurf. Glovey: And one big leap for Smurf kind. The Smurfs get greeted by the Sweef that had communicated with them earlier. Sweef: I welcome you to our planet. You’re more than welcome to help yourselves to the crystals. However, we would appreciate it very much that you help us control the beast that runs wild across our planet. It is frightening everyone. The Sweef points at what appears to resemble a prehistoric like reptile running around and jumping in a playful manner; a dinosaur. The Smurfs all run at the dinosaur as he begins to run away frightened. The beast stops running as he notices how he is bigger and turns around. The Smurfs stop chasing as he stops. Glovey: Uhm, Dreamy? Would your friends happen to have an idea of what to do after we get its attention? Dreamy: I’m not sure… As the beast approaches the Smurfs, the Alien Smurf grabs one of his crystals and begins to wave his hands around. He somehow begins to move the beast without touching it physically. He waves his hands around again and the dinosaur lies on its back as it appears to be getting a massage on its belly area. Soon, the beast becomes very friendly as it gets up again and stops scaring the Sweefs. The Sweefs all cheer and give their regards by giving crystals to the Smurf Alien. Glovey and Dreamy begin to carry as many crystals as they can back to the ship. They take about an hour working to gather all the crystals. The alien Smurf begins to hover and walk upside down as he repairs his vessel by placing crystals around its interior. The Smurfs board the ship and finally get back to Earth. The Sweefs can be seen from far away playing fetch with the dinosaur. Back in the Smurf village, all the Smurfs appear cheerful as they pick up Glovey’s memorial and carve out the writing about him being deceased to him being honored for saving the village. Papa Smurf: Well done my little Smurfs! Nothing can ruin this miraculous day! Voice: Think again old man! A dark voice. Papa Smurf and Smurfette turn around and see the Doppelganger and Lord Balthazar standing there snaring at the Smurfs. Papa Smurf: Glovey?! Smurfette: No Papa Smurf! That’s the evil nasty copy of Glovey. He came out of a mirror when we were returning the Triforce back to where it came from. The doppelganger winks at Smurfette. Doppelganger: Yeah, I’m Glovey’s brother from hell. The Smurf he should’ve been! Bwa ha ha! I was set free by this generous wizard! In return, I show him your village and he turns you all into gold! The Smurfs all appear shocked as Lord Balthazar snares at the Smurfs while holding a rifle as he cocks it. Lord Balthazar: My, my… All the gold I will make… Lord Balthazar tries to capture the Smurfs with a big net as he fires his rifle around. Papa Smurf runs out very quickly and brings out his book of spells. He says some magic words, the very same ones he told to Gargamel when Glovey first arrived to the village. The evil sorcerer disappears and is assumed to be back at his palace again. Papa Smurf: Now that Balthazar is taken care of, it’s time to try and straighten Glovey out. Smurfette approaches Papa Smurf with an upset face. Smurfette: I told you already Papa! That’s not Glovey. It’s his evil counterpart that came from a dark mirror. The other Smurfs come in an angry mob approaching Smurfette and Papa Smurf. Hefty: Look Smurfette. Maybe Glovey came back from the dead as an evil Smurf who wants to Smurf us all. We cannot allow him to get away with trying to destroy us. He isn’t the same Smurf you met before. Aksel: I’m going have to agree with Hefty, Smurfette. It’s not natural for the dead to rise again like that. Especially to come back and do awful things. Smurfette: Why can’t you all believe me?! His clone is back! You were there the first time his evil doppelganger Smurfed out! Aksel: Zats right… My fellow Smurfs, perhaps young Smurfette here is telling the truth. Zis is very bad. Perhaps it is a sign from God. We see all the other Smurfs start to argue with each other. Aasif and Aksel pull out their religious texts and start arguing as well. Aksel tries to give his book to Aasif who pulls away with his book. Aksel: Believe me. Bad things are happening. Reading this and believing it can save us all. Your book may not be accurate. Aasif: How dare mock my faith! Words like that can lead to horrible disasters occurring sometime no thanks to you! Aksel: This madness must be because of you, if that’s what you’re trying to say. Papa Smurf: Enough! I don’t want to see any fighting among any of you! You two need to stop arguing about each other’s fate. You’re both behaving like humans. The doppelganger shows up running as he shoots fire from his eyes and burns a couple of Smurf houses and then runs off laughing evilly into the far away mountains. In the Smurf’s forest, the vessel arrives as it teleports Dreamy and Glovey out into the woods. Both Smurfs appear to be wearing their normal Smurf clothing. They wave goodbye to the ship as it flies off. Glovey: That was really rad! Dreamy: It’s great that I know another Smurf who loved being in the stars with me. The two Smurfs enter the village and automatically get surrounded by the mob of angry Smurfs as they shout, “There he is! Dreamy, watch out!” Dreamy: Did we miss something? Glovey: What’s going on? Smurfette arrives to the scene to try and stop her fellow Smurfs. She gives a happy face and blushes when she sees Glovey safe and sound. Smurfette: I’m glad that you’re safe Glovey. hey don’t remember you though… Glovey: They don’t remember me. But I remember you. Smurfette: Huh? Glovey spins and starts to dance around his fellow Smurfs as they stare at him while slowly smiling and dancing as well. Glovey: Hello, What you wanna do now, Long time no see…Tee hee! Glovey spins again and faces his fellow Smurfs. He then pulls Smurfette and sings close to her. Glovey: Do you remem''ber when we fell in love. We were young and innocent then! Do you remember how it all began. It just seemed like Heaven. So why must it end? Do you remember, I betcha' remember. Back in the fall, I betcha' remember. We'd be together, I betcha' remember. All day long, I betcha' remember. Do you remember, I betcha' remember. Us holding hands, I betcha' remember. In each other's eyes, I betcha' remember. We'd stare, I betcha' remember. Tell me! Oh no… '' Glovey spins again and moonwalks to where Smurfette is standing as he snaps his fingers as he circles her as she smiles. He grabs her hand as he spins her around. He lets go of her to let her spin. Glovey: Tho''se smurfy memories! Always be dear to me! And Smurfette, no matter what they say… I will never forget what we did my Smurfette! '' Glovey goes around his fellow Smurfs and makes a big spin, making star dust fly around the air. The Smurfs begin to smile and look at the magic in the air and loose their anger and return to their Smurfy moods with Glovey again. Glovey: Do you remember Smurfs! On the run! That was me! In space! In the forest! Far from the creeps! We were all there! Gah! Gah! Yeah! Heee! Hee! Glovey spins again and stops by doing a toe standing pose. The Smurfs all smile and approach Glovey and Dreamy and greet them by hugging them and shaking their hands. Hefty: I forget why were all so upset… Doppelganger: I didn’t! The evil clone comes out from the bushes and grabs Glovey and swings him around, making him fly into the deep woods. Glovey is unable do defend himself since he lacks his magic powers. He tries to use the capsule to try and help him, but the clone runs fast and kicks it out of his hand and punches him down to the ground. Doppelganger: Miss me? That’s right! I’m back! Thanks to Lord Balthazar, I was freed from the underworld. He called on a force from hell to help him catch the Smurfs for gold. I heard his plea and showed him where the village was. I can always bring him back to finish all of your blue freaks and in return he would make me an ultimate being in return. Also, did I mention that I too got upgraded by the sorcerer? Glovey: Ugh… Who… Who’s Balthazar? Doppelganger: He is the one who will come and take all you freaks to become gold and make me a god. Glovey: Please… I have defied many of these so called gods today… Doppelganger: Spare me the insults Smurf! Just look at yourself lying in the dirt, unable to defend yourself! You are pathetic! I demand a real challenge. I shall return in a year. I expect to see the real you again! It shall be your last day as well and for your fellow Smurfs. Both Balthazar and I shall come and conquer. Until then weaklings! Bwa ha ha! The evil lookalike dissolves into dark matter disappears, leaving Glovey on the ground, with a broken air helmet and his torn space suit. He gets up and returns to his fellow Smurfs, then quickly passes out in front of them. Back in Lord Balthazar’s castle, the wizard is seen plotting with his new servant. Balthazar: Did you make the bargain? Doppelganger: Of course! Soon, you shall have all the gold you desire, with my immortality in return of course. And who knows, I may take Smurfette for myself to please me whenever I feel the need of her. Balthazar: You truly are the most evil creature I ever met imp. Doppelganger: That’s because I’m the opposite of the most… eck.. I don’t even want to think about him. He’s a weakling. He will be destroyed eventually! That gloved freak better be prepared for his death. Heh Heh Heh! Back in the village, Glovey wakes up in Smurfette’s bed. He notices how he is back on his regular Smurf clothes again, consisting of his Smurf pants and tank top. He lifts up his shirt to see his body covered in bandages. It appears dark when he looks outside. It’s night time, yet some Smurfs are still awake doing regular tasks. He runs out into the woods. As he runs, he can’t help but remember his father telling him to forgive his real parents. He then recalls how they explained that Wild Smurf was his brother. Glovey stops and heads to Wild’s tree house. He goes inside to find the Wild Smurf, but only finds the place empty. Glovey then hears the familiar yell of Wild as he lands on top of his tree. Wild: Shamwhoaa! Wild arrives and Glovey begins to speak to him. Wild makes the strangest facial expressions after Glovey explains how they are real brothers. Glovey: I really want to get to know you more Wild. Do you understand? Wild: I…under…stand… Glovey gets surprised after he hears Wild speak in real words. Glovey: Wild! You spoke! Glovey hugs Wild Smurf, who gives off a smile and hugs his brother back. Glovey: This is amazing! Wait til’ the others hear you speak! Smurfette is going to be so… wait, where is Smurfette? Glovey and Wild both begin to smell the air to try and sense where Smurfette was. Glovey spots her first on top of a high tree, asleep. Both Smurfs grab vines and begin to swing over to where she was. Wild: Shamwhoaa! Glovey: Shamonah! Glovey picks up Smurfette, but struggles a bit due to his injuries. Both begin to jump from tree to tree until they reach Wild’s house. She finally wakes up and notices she is on Glovey’s arms. She gives a soft yawn. Smurfette: Glovey. You should be getting your rest. Glovey: I had to find you. Smurfette: I knew you were strong. You were able to carry me without any super powers. Glovey: Not really… I’m not like Hefty Smurf. Smurfette: But I didn’t fall in love with a Hefty Smurf. The Smurf of my dreams wore a glove silly. Smurfette kisses Glovey as he first turns red and gives a goofy smile and gives a sigh with a smile as Smurfette giggles. Smurfette: That never gets old. Both Glovey and Smurfette bid their farewells to Wild and head back to the village. Glovey: Why were you up there anyways? Smurfette: I wanted to get you these Smurfy looking apples, but I got tired. I thought a good nap wouldn’t be too bad. I forgot to ask you though. What happened? Did that creep finally leave? Glovey: No. He wants to face me again in a year. He’s coming back with his Balthazar guy to try and make gold. I won’t let him do that. Smurfette: I forgot to tell you. Lord Balthazar is a powerful evil wizard. We have faced him in the past. He uses different tactics to try and hurt us… Glovey: As long as I am here, nobody will hurt you Smurfette. Let’s just pray that everything turns out uhm… Smurfy. Smurfette: I still want to hear how you made it back with Dreamy. Glovey is seen talking with Smurfete as they head into her house. The capsule is seen right outside Smurfette’s flower garden, emitting a glowing Sun. Glovey goes outside and sees the capsule. He picks it up and brings it inside. He presses the button and he sees a message from Zowfee. Zowfee: I heard you are having a challenge in a month from now. Although I have faith that you will overcome any obstacle, know that you have a brother in arms that will have your back. Don’t forget to use the armor of God for protection. The message ends as the capsule falls on the ground. Glovey: Armor? Smurfette: I guess he suggests you build a suit of armor for protection. Glovey: He said armor of God. Smurfette: Those villains referred to themselves as gods. Maybe you need to make a suit that will make you feel like one…? Both leave the house and go to Papa Smurf’s lab. Glovey: Papa Smurf… What can you tell me about the armor of God? Papa Smurf: The armor of God? Papa Smurf pulls out his old books and looks up term. Papa Smurf: You know, the armor of God was actually the term for the spiritual armor everyone wore to get protection from the almighty, but my book here does say how to build the physical armor. It says here that each part must be located around different locations to be used against evil. Glovey: In other words, time for another adventure. Papa Smurf: Fear not Glovey. We’re a family. Smurfette: We Smurfs must stick together. Glovey: The important thing is that we’re all safe and together. Glovey looks out the window and stares at the night sky. Papa Smurf: I will do what I can to help you find the locations of the parts for the armor. THE END Category:Defying The Gods chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles